Half Bloods: The Next Generation
by girlloves2write
Summary: story about new halfblooods some of the old ones and their adventures.R&R please
1. Surprise

Chapter 1: Surprise

Okay the day my life changed completely started like this. Well it was my first day of the eighth grade. It felt awesome because I usually had lots of accidents and got

kicked out of school. No one but my mom believed me when I told them I saw monsters and that they tried to attack me. Each time this happened my mom would

move me to a new school. I've been in this school since the sixth grade and I've seen no monsters. I almost forgot about them but something happened that day to

make me remember. I had a new schedule and my homeroom was now on the third floor. I'd also been traveling with the same group of people, but I only had two

friends, Melissa Dandorf and Sean Withers. Melissa was the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for she always stood up for me when the mean group of popular girls

would tease me about my ADHD and dyslexia. Sean would do the same thing it's just that he got this weird crush on me last year so it's awkward around him now.

When I went to home room I didn't see Melissa just Sean. I walked up to him nonetheless. Sean's face lit up when he saw me. "Hey Tyra I haven't heard from you all

summer. What's up?" Sean said. "Oh nothing interesting happened just stayed around the house and went to the beach with my mom sometimes" "Right I forgot you

lived close to the beach haven't been to your house in months." As if he knew I was desperate to change the subject of my conversation with Sean, my homeroom

teacher Mr. Smith started doing attendance. "Josh Arshall here, Anna Barcison absent, Tyra Carchail" I raised my hand for him to mark me here. "Melissa Dandorf abse-

" Mr. Smith stopped mid sentence because just then Melissa burst through the door. "Late" Mr. Smith corrected himself and kept on going. "Uuugh, just when I thought

we'd have one less loser in our class," said the source of all evil Claire Ranters. " Put a sock in it wannabee." I practically spat at her. "Whatever loser" Claire spat back.

Melissa sat in the seat in front of me. "Thanks" Melissa said "No prob, you always have my back and I have yours" All my classes went by quickly after that. Before I

knew it school was over. That's when the trouble started. I was about three blocks away from my house when I saw a house burning . I heard screams but there was

no one in sight besides Melissa and I. Melissa pulled out her cell phone and called 911 but I knew the house and everyone in it would be burned to ashes before the fire

department got here. Then I spotted a fire hydrant. I felt a tug in my gut then out of nowhere the fire hydrant exploded and water shot towards the house. In about a

minute the flames were gone. I had this strange feeling inside of me because that's exactly what I wanted to happen. That's when I fainted. I could hear Melissa

screaming my name in the back round before I blacked out completely. I woke up in a hospital bed with my mom sitting next to me and Sean asleep in a seat in a

corner. What in the world was he doing here? I asked my mom and she told me that Melissa told him that I was in the hospital and that he'd been there for two hours

waiting for me to wake up. I felt flattered, embarrassed, and a little creeped out all at the same time. I told my mom about the fire and the strange feeling I had. She

then got a weird look in her eyes and pulled out her phone. She then started talking on it "Hello Chiron it's time yes, please send a satyr to collect her and please, please

take care of her" my mom said then she hung up the phone. "Mom who's Chiron, what's going on, who's collecting me, why won't tell me what's going on?" I said

"Sweetie you'll find out soon enough everything is going to be fine you're going to a special camp" mom said "What it's freaking fall mom you're not making any sense"

I said "It will honey it will everything will be explained later" Just then a guy with a straggly goatee came in. "Hello Maria oh and hi you must be Tyra." The guy said.

"How do you know our names who are you mom someone tell me something." "Oh well my name is Grover and I was sent here to take you to Camp Half Blood we

must get going please say your goodbyes so we can leave." I was pretty sure I had tears in my eyes and that most of them were streaming down the side of my face.

"Mom I don't wanna go I wanna stay here with you, and my friends, and our house by the beach and-"My mom had cut me off by putting her fingers on my lips her

eyes were filled with tears too. She gave me a long hug and finally pointed to the door as a signal for Grover and me to go. When we left Grover threw a gold coin into

the street and yelled "Stethi, O harma diaboles" and a gray taxi appeared out of nowhere. When we got in there were three ancient women in the front who were

arguing about which got an eye I thought they were crazy at first but then I saw they only had one eye between the three of them. Weird, right. Grover then told them

to take us to Camp Half Blood. The ride was..well let's just say I'm just happy I'm alive to tell you this story. We nearly ran into about fifty cars and I threw up quite a

bit when we got to the camp but when I was done I saw how beautiful the scenery was when I got out of the cab. I was on the top of a hill that I later learned was

called Half Blood Hill I also saw a man in a wheel chair so I'm thinking a man in a tuxedo is about to come out and say you have now entered the twilight zone but now I

think I would've rathered that much more. Grover went up to the man in the wheelchair and told him the mission was a success though he was surprised no monsters

attacked because I had a strong scent or something. I went up to the man he looked like he was in his late forties. "Um are you Chiron, and is this the camp my mom

sent me to in the middle of fall? Please tell me something I'm literally having a mental breakdown right now!" "Well would you like to be told in person or watch a

video?" Chiron asked me. "Uh in person." I said. "Okay, well let me debrief you. This is a camp for half bloods/demigods like you your dad was an Olympian god." I

looked at Chiron as if he was wrapped in a straight jacket. "Prove it." "Ok, Grover would you mind showing Tyra…" Grover was no where in sight but before he left I

heard him mumbling something about a Juniper or something. Chiron sighed "Fine I'll show you he then started to stand up but he no longer had legs he had the lower

body f a white stallion. I'm not gonna lie to you I thought the hospital put me on some loopy drugs or something but it was all true. Ok I believe you." "Good. Well when

you turn thirteen you godly parent will send you a sign and claim you. How old are you now?" Chiron asked me. "Thirteen and no one has claimed me so I am obviously

not your girl!" "But you are your scent proves it and all your other signs." I began to walk away but he continued speaking. " Your ADHA and dyslexia that's not a

coincidence your brain is programmed for ancient greek. When he said this a blue-green glowing trident appeared over my head. Holy crap I thought to myself

something was wrong with me, very wrong. Grover was back and started laughing I glared at him but he kept on laughing. "What is soo hilarious about this?" I asked

furiously. "Sorry Tyra it's just that you're brother is gonna love this" "My brother, what I don't have a brother I'm an only child." I shrieked. "Well Percy, is your half-

brother." I stopped having hysterics for a moment and thought about what they just told me. So Percy was my half brother from the same godly parent not mom and

that I was a demigod. "So who's my dad?" I asked. Chiron and Grover replied at the same time "Poseidon." The scenery at camp half blood is beautiful there were two

different fields with different sets of cabins. Grover walked me toward the first field and the first cabin on the left. Outside of the cabin made completely out of sea stone

I saw a guy with slick jet black hair and sea green eyes just like mine. "Hi are you new to camp?" But then the guy got a huge grin on his face. "Hey Grover what's up"

"Oh nothing just thought you'd like to meet your little sister." "Oh hey I've been expecting a new sibling so hi my name is Percy Jackson and welcome to Poseidon

cabin. When I walked in I knew Percy had a serious neat problem clothes were strewn everywhere over all the beds on a minotaur horn, and the floor. "So uh would

you mind explaining some of this demigod stuff to me I don't really get all of it." I asked Percy. "Oh yeah no prob hey what are big brothers for? So well how much do

you know about Greek mythology?" "Well I know about the three sons of Kronos Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. I also know about the other gods and goddesses like

Hera, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, and so on." He told me that our camp director was Dionysus and that he was forced to be here by his father, my uncle Zeus.

When Percy was done telling me about Greek mythology we went out to eat dinner Percy and I sat alone at the Poseidon and I saw a blond girl with startling grey eyes

smiling at Percy and he was smiling back. Aww that must have been Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend. Grover told me that they'd been dating for a few months now

and that they were the cutest couple at camp. While I was thinking about Percabeth I saw a goth looking boy with a long black bang covering his eyes. He also had

black clothes and he looked so sad. I walked up to him and sat at his table. He looked startled but then he blushed a little. "Hi I'm Tyra Percy's new little sister." I said.

"Oh hi I'm Nico Di Angelo uh you might wanna move before Dionysus catches you" "What do you mean, you can't switch tables" I asked confused. "Exactly they have

all types of stupid rules like that like no two campers from different godly parents can be in the same cabin at the same time." "Wow, but I don't wanna just leave you

here I can tell you're not the type of person to just walk up to people and start conversation" He laughed and I smiled. I started talking about a crazy thing that had

happened to me when I was little because of my over friendliness and he was laughing nonstop now I glanced over my shoulder and noticed for the first time that

everyone was looking at us and Percy had this strange look of annoyance in his eyes. "Yeah I think I should go back to my table, I think I'm causing a scene" I said.

"Yeah, nice talking to you." Nico said as I walked away. "Ditto." When I sat back at my table Percy was glancing back and forth between me and Nico. "What." I

demanded. "You like Nico and due to the fact he didn't ignore you the whole half hour you were over there I'd say that he likes you too." Percy said smugly. "I don't like

Nico I just met him and I was being friendly, and I was only over there for a couple of minutes" Percy smiled and just said "Whatever". Big brothers are so annoying but

it is awesome to have one. Nico went to throw out my tray and passed my table. "Uh Tyra." Nico asked. "Yeah" I said. "Uh do you like the beach" "Yeah I love it why is

there a beach here?" "Yeah and I was wondering if in like half an hour you'd meet me there so we could talk" "Yeah that sounds cool should I bring like a bathing suit?"

"Oh yeah" "Okay so it's a date." I said he blushed and then said okay. So I had thirty minutes to find a cute bathing suit. Too bad I had no luggage no anything but then

I found ten dollars in my jeans and decided to go to the camp store. They had five bathing suits and five pairs of sandals and three shorts and four camp half blood t-

shirts. I took two bathing suits, all of the shorts and all of the t-shirts. When I find out the price of everything I'll pay them back but no one was there and I was

desperate. I was gonna change in my cabin but Percy might come in so I went to change in the bathroom. When I was done I had my bathing suit under a t-shirt and

shorts. I went back to the cabin to drop my other clothes off but Percy was there. Dang. "Beach time already?" he asked suspiciously. "How did you know about-" Then

I remembered he was there when Nico asked me out. The idea made me blush but luckily Percy didn't notice. "I'll be back soon so you can relax, who knew you could

be so overprotective you just became my older brother sheesh" I said smiling. I said bye and was walking out the door and Percy called out saying smugly "Tell Nico I

say hi" " I will." When I got to the beach Nico was already there in a black hoodie, sandals, and swimming trunks with skulls on them. "Hey" "Hey Nico so are you

swimming in a hoodie?" "Of course not are you swimming in a t-shirt and shorts" he asked. "Of course not" I answered. I took off my t-shirt and shorts and he took off

his hoodie. Okay not to be weird or anything but he was kinda had nice abs. Not that I stared or something but you can't like not see them. "Let's play a game" I said.

"Okay, what" Nico asked. "Tag" I yelled as I dove into the water. I swam and hid behind seaweed but I started giggling and Nico caught me. When we were done with

tag Nico and I sat on the beach and watched the moon it was really romantic and he still had no shirton, which made me blush. But even though the breeze wasn't

bothering him a bit I was freezing. I think he started to see me shiver because he wrapped his hoodie around me. Our faces were inches apart, we were about to kiss

when a big wave splashed us. Unbelievable. Nico and I decided it was late and to try this again tomorrow because it was so fun. Nico even let me go back to the cabin

with his sweater. I was still freaking out inside because of our "almost" kiss. Too bad. But it was still an awesome night I understood Nico and I think he understood me.

When I went to the cabin Percy was asleep, thank the gods and I fell asleep as soon as I lied down. My dream was that I was in a palace. My dad's underwater one I

was sitting next to him. Oh my gods he summoned me.

* * *

**hey so thanks everyone who helped me because i had a mishap with my doc manager again well now i'm starting to get the hang of things. sorry for NicoxOOC and for Tyra falling into the mary sue category that will change. also thanks for the flames and the forum posted on my story.**


	2. Palace

**hey evryone sorry about last chapter and my formating and Nico oc and Tyra and well sorry for everything but i brought two very special guests to do the disclaimer. Give it up for Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas:I know what we're gonna do today.**

**Ferb: What?**

**Phineas:We're gonna do the disclaimer.**

**Ferb:Gators dig up holes that fill up with groundwater and prevent drought.**

**Phineas: I'll take that as a 2write owns nothing**

**Ferb: Except for Tyra and future OCs**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was looking up at my dad and he was looking down at me. He looked so powerful.

I also saw a woman staring coldly at me but then she turned and walked away.

Dad just sighed. "Well I've got tons of questions. How are you? Is camp nice? Oh and a very important question. Why were you on a date with a son of Hades?" I was

surprised but expecting the question and had an answer for it. Not really an answer but a way to stall the question.

"Why were you spying on me? Why did you splash us? Why did you make the waves so uneasy?Why'd you..."

"Tyra." my dad said cutting me off. I saw the look in his eyes and I knew. "It wasn't you was it?" I asked.

"No" he said. "It was the titan Oceanus, since he has water powers too he was able to escape when the Cyclops and I captured the rest of the titans that the demigods hadn't already killed."

He said sadly. "Uh I know that this isn't the most important issue but how did you know I was on a date if you weren't the one who ruined it?" I said.

"Well, I had Apollo looking out for you, and he told me everything, but I won't lie I would've splashed you too." Dad said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed but then I thought of something. "Wait a second how many gods ... do you have looking out for me?" I asked and I'm pretty sure I didn't want to hear the answer but knew I should know it.

"Oh don't worry I only told Apollo but he does occasionally have a big mouth, but don't worry everything will be alright." Dad said.

"Now it's time for you to go back to camp it's getting late and you have a surprise." "Okay dad see you next time." I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in my cabin.

Percy was just waking up too. "Hey bro." "Hey sis.""Oh wait here's a present from dad."

I opened it and saw an aqua colored pen. I uncapped and out came 3 ft of celestial bronze. " Oh my gods, this is amazing" I said thanks dad queitly to myself.

I was looking at the pen closely and saw elefthero kymata, which meant free waves in Greek. Awesome. We were walking out the door and I decided to tell him about me going to daddy's palace.

* * *

"So why did he summon you?" he asked. "To tell me about Oceanus and how he's back, I just said that Percy."

"I get that but it if it was only that I think he'd tell me too. What else did he say?" I was trying to avoid this question but I knew if I didn't answer he'd keep on bugging me.

"Okay okay he asked me about last night when I was out with Nico on the beach." Percy just looked really annoyed, and I don't know who's face was redder his or mine, but probably his he looked like he was about to explode.

"Look nothing happened relax." I said walking away from Percy but of course Nico comes walking our way. He was smiling yeah you read right smiling I never met an emo/goth kid before but I was pretty sure smiling wasn't what you saw them do every day.

He was walking toward me but saw my expression and Percy a few feet behind me and knew something was up.

I shot him a look that said book it and avoid Percy as much as possible today. I guess he really didn't understand body language because he was totally oblivious to the fact Percy was very pissed.

But to my surprise Percy just walked past him but i'm preety sur e he gave him a death glare. "Hey Nico." I said glumly.

"What's up" Nico asked still unaware. "Oh nothing much just Percy having a mental breakdown the usual." I said sarcastically. "You told him, why, now he's gonna kill me and run around camp like a psycho all day." Nico said exasperated.

"I had to, last night in a dream my dad summoned me. Oceanus is stirring and the beach is unsafe. Oceanus might you know capture or drown someone." I said.

"Yeah, shoot you're not gonna be able to practice with Percy either but he's a little on edge so that might be a good thing." Yeah but you're right this is freaking Percy out way too much, plus he's right we did just meet…" I smiled and continued "Lets be friends" Nico smiled, and stuck out his hand."Friends, now let's go get some breakfast." "Okay, let's go."

I really hoped Percy had calmed down but he probably did because he was with Annabeth and he was a serious mush ball around her.

It got ridiculous sometimes but I thought it was cute. I wonder if that could happen with me and…. Wait Nico and I are just friends we just went over this. Uuggh, this is gonna be a long summer.

* * *

Nico POV

Tyra and I found out we both love racing so we decided to race to breakfast. The winner gets five drachma. So Tyra and I are racing everything is fine, I'm in the lead. I turned around to see Tyra on the ground holding her leg in pain.

ground holding her leg in pain. "Oww." she screamed.

screamed. I ran back and bent down next to her

"Oh my gods, Tyra what happened?" I knew

better than to ask was she okay she was

certainly not okay. She looked up at me and

smiled. Then she took off. I felt so stupid I can't

believe she tricked me, I can't believe I fell for

it. Never again. I got up and ran after her but

she was already there laughing her head off. "

Not cool Tyra, I really thought you were hurt."

"I know it was mean sorry but it was so funny."

she said still laughing . "Whatever let's go eat."

I told her about the different table's and where

she sat but it was obvious with Percy already

sitting there glaring at us. I didn't think it was

safe for me to walk to her table so I went to my

table. It was lonely without Bianca and being

the only Hades child. I was always referred to

as death boy or emo guy or stuff like that. I've

gotten used to it but it still sucked. The only

real friends I had were Percy, Annabeth ,the

Stoll brothers, and a new Apollo guy named

Ryan. And Tyra was my friend too. I looked over

to her table and saw her laughing at Percy for

something. He was laughing too so he probably

calmed down from earlier. Tyra looked over at

me and waved. I wondered why until I realized I

was staring. Wow I'm a moron. I waved and

went to sacrifice some food to Hades. Tyra

came up at that same time too. "Ok what's up,

you look sad." Tyra asked as the food went up

in flames. " Nothing, I'm fine better get back to

the table before Percy gets all suspicious."I said

with a fake smile. I could tell she didn't believe

nothing was wrong but decided to leave it alone for now.

When I was done with my food I left and started walking to my cabin but Tyra was running after me.

"Hey Nico wait up." I stopped. "Yes." I said slightly annoyed. "I know something's up so spill, or I will be forced to the deadly art of tickling to get it out of you." Tyra said oh so dramatically.

"You're gonna tickle me I'm so scared." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "You're right, tickling is such a stupid way to get what you want." She said slowly but then yelled sneak attack and I was on the ground laughing like a maniac, in less then five seconds.

"Stop."I screamed. "You are so immature, stop please." She was still tickling me, I couldn't take it anymore so I said I'd tell her.

She stopped but I wanted revenge so I, grabbed her and she fell down next to me. I tickled her and she started screaming like crazy. I stopped after a minute, so we could catch our breath.

We were really close to each other and I think I blushed a little. Way to keep it smooth Nico. But luckily she didn't notice or at least I hoped she didn't.

I got up and stuck out my hand to help Tyra up. But then I saw something move in the bushes. I walked over and found Travis and Ella from Aphrodite cabin with a notepad jotting things down.

Oh gods, I already know what's gonna happen. This is not good not good. "What are you doing?" I said coldly through my teeth.

Travis knew this was not good so he ran away just leaving Ella there. "Uuhhh." Was all she said before she ran away in the same direction as Travis.

Tyra just looked dumbfounded. "What just happened?" I just grabbed her hand and took her to my cabin. I ran to the computer and went to the camp half blood website.

I typed in and clicked on what's what. You see at the beginning of the summer everyone thought it would be fun to have our own website and everyone have something they like.

For example there's an Ask Annabeth, the ups and downs of sword fighting, weaponry and you, and what's what column.

The what's what column is about gossip, schedules, classes and so on. It was made by the Aphrodite and Hermes cabin.

Aphrodite because they love gossip, and Hermes because they love snooping. When I clicked on gossip I was mortified and so was Tyra.

They had a picture of her tickling me and under the picture it said it looked like we were a cute couple. I know people reading this are like wow this guy's a psycho, all it said was that they were a cute couple.

But the thing was it was just freaky seeing that there. I'm usually the guy in the shadows. Now I'm the leading freaking story. They're so dead.

* * *

**Again sorry about bad formating and Nico OOC still trying to fix that, and Tyra AKA Mary Sue. So do you love it, hate it, in between? REVIEW.**


	3. Ryan

**Disclaimer:Hi this is girlloves 2 write not Rick Riordan so I obviously don't own PJO.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Tyra POV**

When I saw the picture of Nico on the ground and me and tickling him and it saying we were a cute couple.

First this is not helping the whole Percy situation. Second when I find Travis and Ella they are so DEAD!

I was so pissed. I was about to walk out the door to go find them but then I heard Percy's voice outside.

h no he couldn't find me in with the new problem thanks Travis and Ella.

My eyes immediately found the window. I shot Nico a look and he exited the webpage and opened the window. I climbed out and hit the ground, but fell over in the process.

At least Percy didn't find me. I was about to get up but someone tripped on me. I saw a bunch of arrows and song sheets on the ground.

" Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, here let me help you." I began to say. "It's okay, no harm done see." He smiled the whitest smile I've ever seen.

Wow he must be a dentist's dream. " Right, but really I'm so clumsy it gets annoying sometimes, Tyra, daughter of Poseidon." I said while I stuck out my hand.

"Oh cool, Ryan son of Apollo." He shook my hand. " So, you're Tyra, the girl who stole Nico's heart." He said laughing.

I felt my face get red .It was weird because I was blushing and really mad. "Uh, I didn't steal anyone's heart, that's just ish made-up by Travis and Ella. I swear when I see them I'm gonna kill them."

"Oh ok, I was wondering because I hear Aphrodite girls are all over him but he just ignores them." When I heard that I felt a twinge of jealousy.

Ryan probably saw it on my face cause he just laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up." " Hey what class do you have now?" I asked.

"Archery, you?" Archery, lets go Chiron hates late comers."When we got to class they had already started.

"So nice of you two to join us Ms Carchail and Mr Roberts." We nodded and awkwardly lined up. Chiron paired us up and I was with Ryan.

But we were just practicing basic shooting. Ryan got bulls eye after bulls eye, while I shot Chiron in the arm and poked myself in the eye.

When that happened Ryan was rolling on the floor laughing. I just pouted. " Oh come on Tyra it's not that hard here."

He came over and put his arms over mine, he pulled my arms a little lower and walked away.

Probably so I wouldn't poke him in the eye bye accident. When I shot the arrow it hit the bulls eye.

Wow, Ryan's good. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks how did you," He cut me off while pointing to himself and saying "Son of Apollo." Wow, Gallagher Girls much?

* * *

After practicing for a couple more minutes it was time for lunch. I was walking in when I saw Nico. I walked up to him.

"Ready to go busts some heads?" I asked. " What." asked a puzzled looking Nico. "You know Travis and Ella."

" Oh right." Nico said. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't even hard to find them they were by the trees talking about their next big story.

Ella saw us and her eyes got big. "Oh yes," I whispered "It's death time."

* * *

**Hey everyone this is a fillerr chapter but the next one should be longer but not as much mega-chapters are hard. So anyway do you like it i don't know if i should keep on writin because no one's reviewing but yet i don't wanna delete the story. REVIEW.**


	4. Revenge

**Hey everyone so this is chapter four and thanks for my reviews but please review because when i only have four it feels like no one's reading and if you read it and like it tell your friends spread the word. PLEASE. **

**I don't own PJO or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Ella tried to run but I got in front of her. "Nope." I said while blocking her path.

"Give me your camera."

"Or what?" Ella said.

"I'll prove my theory that a person **can** drown in under ten seconds." I said evilly. Ooohh this is so fun. I love messing with people.

We all looked towards the beach that was right next to the cafeteria.

I think Ella saw the waves violently crashing on the shore because she gulped and handed me the camera.

"I thought so." I then looked at Travis.

"Same thing for you pal, hand it over."

"Hand what over?"

"Your camera, notepad, even your pencils and pens." I said

"No I'm not scared of the ocean."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Nico." Nico snapped his fingers and about 10 ultra creepy skeletons popped out of the ground.

They started cracking their knuckles which was even more disturbing because you could see their bones.

That really scared me but Travis looked like he was gonna pee his pants.

"Ok ok here," he said while shoving everything in my hands. " that's everything now leave us alone."

Nico and I smiled and walked away.

"Oh my gods that was awesome Tyra how'd you get the waves to do that?" Nico asked

"I didn't." Nico had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oceanus did, remember and I haven't even gotten to practice yet, but anyway those skeletons were so sick and you just snapped your fingers and they appeared, awesome."

"Well, you know." Nico said blushing. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey let's check the cameras, I'll check Travis', and you can check Ella's."

I started looking through the camera and it had nothing but privacy invading stuff.

A picture of Percy and Annabeth making out, a picture of me and Nico on the beach.

Wait how'd they get that? Stalkers. I went to the next picture and saw Ryan teaching me how to hold the arrow.

Uuuuugggh. I'm beginning to hate that camera's were invented.

* * *

~Nico's POV~

So I'm just scrolling through the camera seeing Percabeth pictures and me and Tyra laughing, then I hear Tyra say "Uuuughhhh"

I asked what was wrong and she had one of those 'oh my gods I said that out loud' looks.

She just shook her head. She then started pressing lots of buttons so I guessed she was deleting a photo.

"Whatcha ya deleting" She just looked at me and started blushing.

Wow now I have to see the picture. "Let me see the camera." She hesitated but gave it to me remembering she deleted the picture.

I took the camera and went to trash and saw a picture of Ryan with his arms over Tyras in archery class.

The little sneak.

But I couldn't be mad because no one knew I liked Tyra not even Percy who was like my best friend but I couldn't tell him cuz Tyra's his little sister.

Why does my life suck?

I put my thoughts on hold when I saw Tyra frantically scrolling on her Itouch.

"What are you doing?" I asked

. "Checking to see if Travis updated the gossip column." She kept on scrolling and sighed with relief.

"You thought they uploaded the picture of you and Ryan?" She looked at me shocked.

"I saw it in trash."She had that ' wow i am such an idiot look' on. "Yeah I thought it was uploaded." Tyra said slowly.

"So do you li-" I was cut off by Chiron ringing the bell signaling the bell for us to sit down.

Thanks Chiron. Thanks a lot

* * *

**Hey so i knoow my chapters are gettig shorter and sorry about that i'm just trying to at least write something though. i promised myself i'd write at least one chapter evry 10 days. Please Review.**


	5. The almost talk and kidnapping

Tyra smiled and walked away to her table. I grimaced and went to sit at my table.

As soon as I sat down some Aphrodite girl came up to me.

She didn't say anything she just stared.

"Uh, can I help you?"I said sort of rudely. She rolled her eyes.

"You like Tyra don't you?" She asked. Wow random question, why does she want to know.

Oh shit I know where this is heading.

"Uh no we're just friends you people have gotta stop believing everything you guys read in blogs and magazines."

She shook her head and said "Nico, Nico, Nico, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I can tell when someone has strong feelings and you definitely have em for Tyra."

I sighed I was not gonna get this girl off my back anytime soon. "So let's say I did like Tyra, which just for the record I don't she's my friend but if I did what would you do to me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sheesh you act like I'm gonna kill you all I want to do is give you a makeover." She said as if she gave me makovers every day.

"No way in Tartarus are you giving me a makeover, I'm a guy guys don't get makeovers no I refuse."

I left my table and went to offer my food to Hades. Angela (that's the name of that Aphrodite girl) walked away but looked like this wasn't over.

I finished my food and walked off heading to my cabin.

But then all of a sudden I got grabbed from behind literally like my butt Okkkaaayy.

Weird and everything went black. There were people carrying me. Great I'm being kidnapped. Oh joy.

~Tyra's POV~

So Nico was about to ask me something but Chiron rang the bell.

Yay. I smiled and walked away towards Percy.

I sat down next to him "So what's up?" I asked nonchalantly. "Oh nothing caught up on my reading."

I was not liking where this was going. "Reading this little column." Ok really not liking where this was going.

"About this cute new couple, cuter then Percabeth, actually but they don't have a name yet they're deciding between Tyco and Nira." I actually don't like either one."

Wow I'm dead, Nico needed to escape I looked towards Hades cabin but he wasn't there.

I wonder if he knew this was coming and was trying to warn me earlier.

"Well don't you have anything to say?" Percy asked.

"Uh well that's a lie because Nico don't even go out and we're just friends and that you're taking this way too seriously you really need to calm down."

"You're right i need to chill out,but are you doing anything stupid?He said slowly looking at me.

I felt my face burning. "Are you serious right now Percy I am not about to sit here and have "the talk" with you and to answer your question, no I'm not doing anything stupid, I have no one to do anything stupid with because I'm single I have been all my life that's not changing soon we're friends! I'm so sick of everybody just always having some comment. Oh and another thing don't ever, ever, ever, ask me that question again. Capische."

Percy just smiled and hugged me. "Thank you so much." I looked at him like he was on drugs which he might have been on. Hey you never know. "You think I wanted to give you "the talk", I'm just trying to be a good older bro, you're my little sis and this is new for me. And the Nico thing well I've known him a long time and he's like my best friend. How would you like it if your best friend went out with me?"

I didn't answer I just gave him a hug. "Ok so now that we've talked bonded yada yada no more talks or freaking out deal?" I asked

. "Deal. "he said while shaking my hand.

After I finished eating I went to find Nico I went searching everywhere but couldn't find him.

I was walking past Aphrodite cabin when I heard a scream.

Then someone tapped my shoulder I jumped. "AAagghhh."

"It's just me." Angela said. I met her at archery Ryan introduced me to her."Hi Angela"

" I'm on a tight schedule you like Nico ."

"No I don't what is with you people you guys are ridiculous." I said walking off Angela ran in front of me.

"Look sorry if this is annoying because you've heard it all day but just come in my cabin."

I decided to go because I was getting bored looking for Nico we walked in and the screaming was louder.

" What is that." I asked

"More like who." She said.

Oookkkay. She took me into a pink room with a hair salon chair in the middle of it.

I sat down and she strapped me in

" Uh hey I cant move, whats up with that?" I said a little scared. "This is for your own good."

Two other girls came out with with a lot of make up in their hands.

Oh shit.


	6. Makeovers

**Hi so i finally fixed the title and i might fix the firs chapters formating soon it's just i've been kind of busy getting ready for school. i got a revieww saying that the POVs were confusing i tried writing it a different way but i like this way better. Sorry.**

* * *

~Tyra POV~

"What the Hades are you guys doing?" I asked

"Well we all know you like Nico so we're helping you?

"And how is that, holding me hostage against my will, yeah I love that kind of help."

"You may not like it now, but you're gonna look so hot when we're done with you it'll have Nico drooling." Angela said smiling like a four year old about to get an ice-cream cone.

"If I let you give me the makeover will you leave me alone?"

"Well duh, we have no other use for you." Said Angela's sister Danielle.

"Fine, do it but, don't cover me in pink, and I better be able to recognize myself when you're done." I said

"Okay, ladies," When she said that they both handed her eyeliner and mascara "We have work to do."

What did I get myself into? They started plucking and brushing and a whole lot of other stuff I'll never understand. It felt like I was in that chair for a week but they told me it was just an I saw my reflection I thought, wow. I had on a sort blue-green dress, and a blue shawl over it. My makeup was was nice it wasn't too much and I could see myself so I was happy. I also had on a blue beanie because I love hats and green hoops.

"So, what do you think?" Angela asked.

"I actually love it, you guys did an awesome job." I said turning in front of the mirror.

"We know, look at our other creation."

At first I didn't understand what she meant but I turned and saw Nico staring. I laughed. "Hmmph, well you clean up good." He said.

~Nico POV~

Ok someone took the bag off of my head and I saw three girls in front of me in an all pink room. Great Aphrodite cabin. This is gonna be interesting.

"Hi Nico." Said one of the girls Danielle I think. She was smiling at me weirdly. "Are you the one that grabbed my butt?" She blushed and nodded I think I blushed too. "Oh okay."

Angela rolled her eyes.

" Okay lets cut the crap these two are gonna give you a makeover, as you can see you are tied to your chair and have no way of escaping don't make this hard, now I have to go, so sit down shut up and let us make you hot."

"Um, since I have no other choice ok but 2 rules, I won't wear anything but gray, red, or black, and I want to recognize myself." I said.

"Yeah sure whatever, let's start."

It felt like I was in that chair for ten years but it was only an hour and a half. First thing they did was cut my hair. MY HAIR! I know you're sitting there like wow Nico you're such a girl, well shut I have my hair this way to get the evil stay away from me look and it was working pretty well till they messed it up. So I decided to give them a headache by screaming my ass off in their ears all that got me was getting taped over my mouth. When they cut my hair it wasn't like a buzz cut but you can see my face so I'm pretty much pissed. At least they followed my request with colors I had on a gray v-neck, black jeans, and black high tops. Hmmph, not bad

. When they were done I told them that I didn't look hideous, and that it wasn't so bad but I was furious about them cutting my hair, they just rolled their eyes at that part though. They told me to go downstairs and I saw Tyra. Wow they got her too She looked wow. Wait a second oh my gods am I drooling. Get a hold of yourself Nico. Oh great she's laughing at me. What do I do? I'll just say something witty. "Hmmph, well you clean up good." She smiled.

Ah, nice save Nico.

* * *

**Hi well i'm pretty proud for keeping my updating promise and even though i only have 10 reviews i'm happy because it shows people are reading. Please continue reviewing. Bye.**


	7. Quests, IMing, and Meddling

**Hey, i'm back and last chapter i got no reviws pleas review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo i oly own Tyra, Ryan, Danille, and Brittany.**

* * *

Tyra POV

I smiled. "Thanks, you're not so bad looking yourself."

Now it was his turn to smile. "It's impossible for this face to look bad."

I rolled my eyes.

"So are you the one I heard screaming upstairs." I asked. He blushed.

"Oh yeah that was me."

"What did they do to you?" I asked suspiciously.

Then the shortest girl Brittany came out. "We didn't do anything but give him a much needed makeover he was just trying to piss us off because he knew he was helpless."

"That is so not tr-" Nico was cut off by a scream, we all ran out of the cabin to the sword arena.

That's when I saw Rachel, the oracle on the ground. "What happened?" I heard Nico ask next to me. That's when Annabeth said she was walking with Rachel when she got a distant look in her eyes and then fainted. That's when Rachel stood up and looked right at me when saying.

_New half blood of the Big 3_

_Shall go down in history_

_3 will travel a deadly path_

_All shall feel Oceanus's wrath_

_They will find a demi-titan on their way_

_But foolish choices will leave them in dismay._

Rachel then went back to normal. "So that's obviously a quest whose is it?" asked Will Solace from Apollo cabin

. That's when all Hades broke loose.

Everyone started arguing about who was more deserving of the quest, even Nico.

But then Rachel whistled and shut everyone up. "The quest is hers." She said pointing to me.

I immediately ducked behind some tall Ares girl.

"Me?" she asked confused. "No the one hiding behind you."

She walked to the left and everyone saw me.

"The quest is yours Tyra."

"How do you know, it could be Nico's he's much more deserving of it, I don't even have any experience."

I didn't even notice when Chiron and Mr D came in.

"I'm sorry but we cannot argue with fate and like Percy you're sword skills are natural, unlike Percy you are amazing with a bow and arrow. You all leave in the morning, I suggest you pray to the gods." said Chiron.

From the tone of his voice I knew he was serious.

"Also choose two other people to go with you." Well that was a no-brainer.

"I choose Percy and Nico."

"Well okay you should pack and train as much as possible today, good afternoon everyone."

Well I guess I'm stuck with this quest.

Lucky me. Nico started walking away, to his cabin I'm guessing

. "Hey wait." I said catching up to him.

"What?" He asked

. "Look I'm sorry about the quest, you deserved it I'd give it to you if I could. I don't even want it." I said and he snapped. "Exactly you don't even want it and you got it that's not fair nothing's fair, I lost everything and my only family doesn't even like me." Nico said looking so hurt it's un-describable. "I'm sor-"Nico cut me off. "You're sorry, yeah me too." He said walking off. So many things were running through my head right now. Like why was Nico so pissed and hurt over a quest I wanted to give him anyway, what did he lose, was it Hades that didn't care about him, and why even though I didn't do anything I felt like a jerk.

I knew not to follow him so I took free-waves and went up to a dummy to practice.** (A/N in case you forgot free waves is Tyra's sword.)**

I immediately started stabbing the crap out of it, slashing, and moving so fast it looked like a blur

. When I was done there was hay all over the place. And I bet I looked like a real psycho right now, yet Ryan still came up to me.

"What's up with you, you and Nico break up or something?" I gave him the best death glare ever.

"Hey I'm kidding, come on what happened, tell your pal Ryan, you know you want to."

I rolled my eyes but he was right I did want to tell someone.

"Well you know I got the quest right?" He nodded his head.

"Well Nico really wanted it and I don't know why he said it wasn't fair because he lost everything and I don't even want the quest. I don't know what he lost and I didn't mean to get a quest I didn't do anything extraordinary I just got it but I'd give it away if I could but I still feel horrible."

Ryan looked sympathetic and he gave me a hug but it was sort of awkward.

"Nico sort of has a lot to deal with and I guess he took out his repressed anger on you, it wasn't right but it is a lot to deal with." Ryan said

. "What happened, what did he lose?" I asked trying to figure Nico out.

"I don't think it's my place to say, you should ask him you know after he calms down."

"Yeah I wouldn't do it before, thanks though I feel better because I talked to someone." I gave him a hug.

When I pulled back Ryan looked red.

"Never hugged a girl before Ryan" I said teasing him but he was looking at something.

I turned around and saw Danielle looking over at us.

"Oh my gods you totally like Danielle, Aww you two would be so cute together." I said smiling.

"Shh no one knows okay, she wouldn't be into me anyway she's one of Nico's fan girls, and second when did you become a daughter of Aphrodite?" "You guys would be so cute together." He said mocking me.

"Whatever."

After that Ryan and I started sparring he was really good but I could tell he was better with a bow and arrow.

I disarmed him a lot but he got me sometimes too.

When we were done we were all sweaty and tired so we decided to go back to our cabins.

When I got there I took my shower, when I was done I put on a purple graphic tee, grey skinny jeans, and black converse. It was time for lunch by the time I was done, so I had to run to the cafeteria

. Chiron was not fond of late comers.

Good thing I got their right on time because he rang the bell as I stepped in the door.

Lunch was normal I made offerings to every god I could think of even the minor ones.

I talked a little with Percy about our quest. "So let's decipher the lines." Percy said.

'Okay well I'm obviously the new half blood of the big 3, apparently I go down in history, Oceanus is back and I guess is gonna cause havoc, and demi-titan what is that?" I asked.

"I don't know could it be a child of a titan and a mortal?" he asked.

"If it is that might not be too good for us, and what's up with the foolish choices will leave us in dismay. I don't wanna be depressed." I said.

"Chill Tyra it'll be okay, I was nervous my first quest too, you'll be okay."

He said putting an arm around my shoulder. "I hope so."

Wow I sure am optimistic.

"Come on." He said.

"What?" "You need to learn how to IM." I rolled my eyes.

"You're a little late there Percy I already know how to, how do you think I stay in the loop with friends."

"Not that type, this is Iris messaging." I had a puzzled look on my face and he said to go to our cabin.

* * *

When we got there, he pulled out a gold coin and threw it into the fountain's mist.

He said the coin was a drachma the currency for the gods.

He then said "Iris O' goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering" Then he said "Tyson underwater forges."

"Brother" said a Cyclops running towards us.

"Hey Tyson I just called to let you see our new little sis Tyra." I waved.

"Oh hi little sister, you are pretty." I smiled thank you, you are very nice.

" I wanted to say to say he was handsome but he wasn't. He had ratty brown hair, crooked teeth, and one big brown eye in the middle of his forehead.

He smiled.

"Sorry Tyson but we have to go Tyra needs to speak to her mom."

My mom. It would be great to see her again.

Hear her voice.

When we hung up I told Percy the address and her name then she appeared in the blurry mist.

"Tyra is that you?" My mom asked. "Yeah mom it's me I'm at camp."

"I'm so glad you're safe, I've been worried sick why haven't you called me I've been worried sick?" she asked.

"I'm sorry mom things have been kind of crazy how's everything going?"

That's when I heard a guy's voice. Probably Matthew, my mom's boyfriend.

He was mortal so he didn't know what I was.

My mom made up some lie about how I went to stay with other family upstate.

People would sometimes ask why but my mom would immediately change the subject.

"Oh I see you gotta go bye, mom love you."

"Love you to-"my mom started to say but I already wiped out the mist.

"You okay." Percy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said but he knows too well.

"Ok what's up you don't like the guy …or?"

"No it's not that he's really nice I'm just like every other kid who's aren't together I just want them together again. He's also my mom's first boyfriend so it's new to me, but he's a really nice guy it's just weird." I sighed.

"It's ok, I know the feeling, I remember when my stepdad and my mom were dating it was weird at first but I got over it. And you know what made it even weirder? He was my English teacher too." Percy said laughing.

"Oh, oh wow guess I don't have it as bad as you. I'm gonna go practice with my bow and arrow so see you later." I said grabbing my bow and arrow and running towards the field.

And of course Ryan was there demonstrating at the front of the class with Chiron

. Oh and Danielle was there too, meddling time.

When he was done I stood right next to him. "So, what are you gonna do about Danielle?" I asked hitting a bulls eye.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing, you don't get the girl doing nothing."

"Well I guess I won't get the girl." Ryan said emotionlessly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer I'm your friend and I don't let friends die alone." I said walking off towards Danielle.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." she said surprised I was talking to her

. "So, Ryan's pretty cute isn't he?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nico not enough for you, you like Ryan now too?"

I was surprised by her question. "Um Nico and I aren't going out and I was trying to fix you up with Ryan he really likes you."

I said disappointed my plan failed miserably. "He does really, I kinda like him too. Even better than Nico." She said smiling."

"Oh well that's good." I mean what was I supposed to say she liked the guy I like and my good friend.

Yeah that's not awkward at all. "I'll see what I can do." I said walking back to Ryan smiling stupidly.

"What did you do?" he asked worriedly.

"She likes you back."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Really, so you gotta up you're game, and I know just how you're gonna do it.

* * *

**So thats the end of this chapter please review if you do you get a virtual cookie.**


	8. Serenade

**So sorry i didn't updates sooner but better late than never and i'm glad so many people wanted me to continue my story. Thank you it means a lot.**

* * *

"No way Tyra no, no, no you're out of your mind. I refuse to do that."

I'm sure at that moment I had the dumbest look ever on my face.

"Are you kidding me, the son of frickin' Apollo is afraid serenade the girl he likes, is that what you're trying to tell me?"

He sighed.

"Well when you say it like that I sound like wimp."

"You are a wimp, come on you don't even have to write the song just sing a romantic one or her favorite song."

"Wow that makes it a whole lot easier. Look only a few people know this but I'm afraid of crowds. I have the worst stage fright known to man, I think I's why my dad is ashamed of me." He said blushing looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry uh maybe you can do something else like make her something. Yeah you could get someone from Hephaestus cabin to help you."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Come on."

"Okay I'll do it right now so I gotta go, thanks for everything Tyra." He said running off.

"No prob Ryan, good luck."

Okay one problem solved but I had Ancient Greek and Greek Mythology in 1 minute. Shit. I bolted down to the big house and into Chiron's class room. He was turned towards the board so I thought he didn't see me but apparently after living thousands of years our hearing sharpens.

"Ahh so nice of you to join us Tyra. Apologize for being late."

"I'm sorry fo-."

"Tch tch no dear in Greek."

I sighed. "Lypamai gia tin argoporia."

"Very good."

Chiron was a pretty cool guy but a very strict teacher.

Ancient Greek was easy as usual and in Greek mythology we learned the story of fire and Prometheus. Percy told me about the great battle between the gods and titans and him actually meeting Prometheus so today class was kind of cool.

Class felt shorter than usual and when I walked out I saw Ryan waiting in front of the big house.

"Oh my gods Tyra I made Danielle the present it was a heart shaped box and when you opened it whatever song you wanted to hear played, I also got help from the Hebe cabin, but the present is gone I look away for one second and it's melting in a fire and a note's in front of me that says 'Better luck next time.' Can you believe it someone's sabotaging me, so now I have to serenade her I just have to get over my stage fright it can't be too hard but I need your help? Will you help me practice?"

"Duh what are friends for, but do you even know what song you're gonna sing?"

He just gave me the duh look and handed me some sheet music.

"I'm gonna sing 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White T's it's her favorite song. Now come on." He said grabbing his guitar and sheet music while walking towards a bench.

I followed and he patted the seat next to him.

I sat down and he started playing.

At the beginning of the song he just closed his eyes but as went on he began to loosen up and was even looking at me by the end of the song.

When he finished the song he was smiling.

"Well how was I?" He asked eagerly.

"That was amazing Danielle is gonna love it."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I have to get something out of my cabin I'll see you at dinner." Ryan said walking off.

"Bye."

I decided to hang out in my cabin for a little while too. When I got inside I decided to check the camp half blood website. But when I went into the gossip section I was so pissed.

It had three new pictures: Me and Nico arguing, Ryan singing to me, and me and Ryan hugging. Under the 1st picture it said it looks like splitsville for Nico and Tyra too bad they barely lasted a week, under the 2nd picture it said wow this is so High School Musical, and under he 3rd picture it said dang Tyra bounces back fast. I exited the page and was out of the room in a second. I need to have a little chat with Travis and Ella, again.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and everyone who wanted me to continnue my story. I'll try to updae as soon and fast as possible but i have a very hectic schedule.**

**~girlloves2write~**


	9. I hate Travis and Ella

**Hey i'm back and will try to update regularly. Really sorry about typing, my keys are acting really weird.**

* * *

"Okay, what is your problem? I mean did we not just go over this? Stop uploading photos of me and Nico, me and Ryan and whoever else. It's annoying the Hades out of me. When you were little, and you parents asked you what you wanted to be when you grew up, did you say stalker? Because you have that job down. I mean your photos are so close up how do I not see you? Uuuuggghhh."

I think I was hyperventilating.

I just had so many thoughts and questions they just came exploding out of my mouth.

"Well, first off, hi Tyra, second sorry you're upset about the photos but the people want, what the people want, and I intend to give it to them, you'll get over it. Oh you can let yourself out."

I just stood there my mouth wide open shocked.

I just walked out but don't think this is over.

It's far from over.

**(Cue the evil music. Evil music starts playing)**

Aah that's better.

I started walking towards my cabin.

It's funny how I only hang out with two sometimes three people: Ryan, Nico, and Percy.

Nico was out, Ryan was out, so that left my big bro Percy.

I walked into my cabin to see him and Annabeth making out.

Thank gods they weren't on the bed.

That would've been embarrassing, and emotionally scarring.

"Knock, knock." I said loudly.

They turned around startled, and blushing.

"Senior campers, alone in a cabin, tsk tsk I am so disappointed."

They rolled their eyes.

"You're just mad I can have a relationship and not have my picture plastered all over the C.H.B website." Percy said sticking his tongue out.

"Oh grow up. I'm not even in a relationship."

"Yeah yeah late night strolls with Nico on the beach, Ryan singing to you. Oh yeah, you're so not in a relationship." Percy said sarcastically.

"More like relationships." Annabeth piped in.

I glared at her.

"Whatever." I said walking out of the cabin.

"What did we say?" I heard Annabeth ask before the door shut.

I decided to just relax and walk around for a while.

I still hadn't seen every part of it and was curious.

I found my getting closer to the beach but I couldn't help it.

But hey I'm a daughter of Poseidon, I can't help it.

I walked on the sand.

The waves were calm, then I saw something in the water.

* * *

**Please review. It really means a lot and lets me know people are reading. Or send me pm i'm open for ideas on how to improve my story just don't flame. Peace.**

**~girlloves2write~**


	10. My Own World

**I'M BACK. Sorry it took so long for me to updte but my schedule is kind of crazy. I just got The Lost Hero today. It's awesome. Here's the next chap.**

* * *

I could've sworn I saw a face but I'm probably losing it.

I'm really freaked out about this Oceanus thing, so not taking any chances I started walking back towards the cabins.

That's when the waves started coming closer to shore, faster and faster.

I broke into a run.

Then a huge wave swept over me and brought me to the sea.

I tried to scream, and use my water powers but neither worked, and then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in my dad's palace.

Thank gods, I thought Oceanus had gotten me.

"Tyra that was not your smartest move. You know Oceanus is loose and waiting to kidnap campers, why would you walk alone on the beach."

"I don't know it's the one place I can think, and I'm really stressed about the quest. I didn't know I would be so helpless. It was stupid to put myself in danger like that I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, I could see understanding in his eyes.

"So it's the one place you can think you say?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was saving this for another time but I think you should have it now."

"Have what?" I asked while he pulled out something that looked like a snow globe but had a tiny beach inside.

"Now you can have a beach wherever you go. All you have to say is 'stin paralia mou' which means to my beach and you'll be sucked inside. It's a prototype though so be careful." He said as he handed it to me.

I looked at it carefully.

"Thanks so much dad. It's perfect" I said hugging him.

"I think you better go now."

I nodded.

He waved his hand and I was back in my cabin.

Luckily Percy and Annabeth weren't in there.

I put the tiny beach on my dresser and a note fell on the floor.

I picked it up and it said 'P.S: make sure you leave it in a safe place, because when you leave he beach that is where you'll appear.'

Simple enough.

I decided to give it a try.

" Stin Paralia Mou." I got sucked into the globe and landed on the sand.

Wow. It was beautiful.

The water was clear and had lots of colorful fish.

I started laughing and spinning like a crazy person.

"I have my own world" I screamed out loud.

I ran into the water.

I talked to the fish and explored the depth of my ocean.

Ahh that has a nice ring to it.

My ocean. I smiled.

It appeared to be endless, but I've been here for about an hour so I decided to head back home.

When I stepped on the shore (completely dry) I realized didn't know how to get back.

I decided to wing it so I said "Stin kampina mou." And appeared back in the cabin.

Ah this is awesome.

* * *

**So did you like it? Leave your opinion in a nice pm or review. Come on. You know you want to. :-)**


	11. My Plan Works Perfectly

**Her's the next chap. P.S The plan works. :-)**

* * *

I put my beach on the dresser and headed towards the door.

It was late and time for dinner.

When I walked into the dining hall I saw people making offerings to their parents.

I got some food and walked towards the fire.

"To any god who will listen. Please help us on the quest. I'm new to this and I really don't want to get anyone killed. Please." I said as I through some of my food into the fire.

I walked over to the Poseidon table, and sat across from Percy.

"Hey Tyra." He said eating his food.

"Hi."

Then he started smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Nico's been staring at this table since you sat down." He said quickly glancing at the Hades table.

I glanced too, and sure enough he was looking at our table but then his cheeks reddened and he looked the other way.

"Let him stare." I replied coldly.

"Wow this quest is gonna be interesting, with you two not talking."

"It's gonna be fine."

I had finished eating so I picked up my tray and walked away.

There were only 10 minutes till the campfire so I decided to find Ryan.

He wasn't at dinner so I went to his cabin.

I saw him on his bed with his guitar.

"Knock knock." I said walking into the cabin.

He looked up.

"Hey Tyra."

"Um it's getting kind of late you should start getting ready to sing."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. All you have to do is stand up, grab your guitar, and walk towards the campfire."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. You're an awesome singer, and an amazing guitarist. You have this in the bag."

I said reassuringly and patting his back.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do. Now let's go we're late."

He got up and we walked out the cabin.

I stood up on a log.

"Hi everyone, um my friend Ryan has something to say to a girl he likes a lot."

I jumped down from the log and pushed him up there.

"Yeah hi. Danielle this one's for you." He started strumming his guitar to the familiar tune:

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

By the time he finished everyone was clapping and cheering like crazy.

Danielle even got up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Operation get Ryan and Dabielle together complete. Wow I'm good

* * *

**I updated finnally. I might not update before Christmas, so Merry Christmas.**


	12. Let's Do This Thing!

**I'm back!. Did you miss me. I'm soooo sorry i haven't updated since December but i've been kind of busy. I hope i'll be able to update regularly now. Now for Chapter 12. ENJOY :-)**

* * *

It's now the next morning.

Percy and I are heading out of the cabin. I ask if Percy can take my bags up the hill while I say a final goodbye to Ryan.

I run down to his cabin, but his sister told me he left a couple of minutes before.

I search around five cabins when I finally give up and head back to the hill. I pass my cabin and check inside one final time.

I see my beach globe world on the floor. I picked it up. Wow I would've been so pissed if I left it here.

I got to the top of the hill and saw Percy, Nico, Chiron, and a boy from the Hecate cabin.

"Kyle is here to charm your bags into something easier to carry during your transport." Chiron said while pointing to Kyle.

He took my bag first and chanted something in Ancient Greek. It then turned into an Aqua Blue necklace with a small suitcase shaped charm at the bottom. Then he did the same with Nico's bag but the necklace was black. Next was Percy our necklaces were identical.

Hmmph. That could get confusing.

"To switch back and forth between suitcase and necklace say 'metatrépsoun ti̱n tsánta mou' or 'metatrépsei kolié mou'." "Thanks. Simple enough." I say. Nico and Percy nod.

Argus, the camp security who is covered in eyes pulled up in a strawberry van.

Oh right Percy was telling me that this camp distributes strawberries as a cover up.

We all got in and waved goodbye. Percy being the annoying brother he is made me sit next to Nico, just to make things awkward.

Aargh. I catch Nico looking at me so I glance at him but he quickly looked away.

Percy paid no attention to us. He was too busy listening to music and playing angry birds on his iPod touch.

I rolled my eyes. This is gonna be a long quest.

* * *

We arrived at the airport about two hours later.

I slept most of the ride.

So not that I'm overly rested plus my ADHD I am a hyperactive psycho.

Before we walked inside we changed our necklaces back to suitcases so the airport wouldn't be too suspicious of three kids traveling alone across the country with no luggage.

Yeah, no need to make them more suspicious then they already are.

Percy walked up to the counter to get our tickets leaving me and Nico alone.

We looked at each other, and started speaking at the same time. "I'm sor-." "Oh you g-o fir-." "No yo-." " Seriously go." Nico said. "Ok. Look I'm sorry for ignoring you and not being more understanding of how you felt." I said.

"Look you have nothing to be sorry about. I was being a complete jerk-off. You didn't choose the quest it chose you. I had no right to be so mean. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

I gave Nico a big hug, and when I pulled back he was blushing.

I laughed.

Percy started walking towards us. He looked back and forth between Nico and me, and muttered a bad word in Greek.

I smirked. So he was enjoying the feud between Nico and I. I'll have to get him back.

"Three tickets to Cali."

He says while handing us our tickets.

"Why are we going to California again?" Nico asked. "Because it's close to the North Pacific Ocean." Percy said.

Nico just gave him a blank stare. "The North Pacific Ocean is also known as the home of Oceanus. Even though he travels to oceans all over the world, that's where his lair is."

"Oh." Nico and I said simultaneously. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Our flight leaves in 40 minutes. Wanna grab something to eat?"

We nod.

"I'm starving." Said Nico.

I rolled my eyes. Boys!

* * *

**So there's chapter 12 I'm thinkiing of starting chapter 13 tonight but I have a horrible cold and i'm very tired. So TTFN. (ta ta for now)**


	13. Airport

We walked up to the food court and just ordered some hot dogs and fries.

The girl at the cashier was a perky brunette.

Her long brown hair was in a high cheerleader ponytail under a bright yellow cap, to go with her all yellow outfit. I was temporarily blinded for the moment, but she was flirting vigorously with Percy and Nico.

Percy backed off because of Annabeth, obviously.

But Nico blushed as she started talking about how buff he was.

I felt a tiny twinge in the pit of my stomach, but just shook it off. He can flirt with smuts in skirts 2 sizes too small as much as he likes.

Why should I care?

It's not like we're dating or anything. I frowned at the thought but then I overheard the girl say something.

"Well none of that stuff really matters to me….. As long as your blood tastes good." She hissed and grew fangs.

Her pretty brown hair turned into red flames.

She jumped over the counter and I lunged to knock Nico out of the way.

I looked at her and saw something else changed, her legs. One was bronze and metallic. The other was furry. Kind of like a satyr's.

Nico and I were staring, but Percy came up behind her and stabbed her in the back.

She turned into the familiar, sulfur smelling, powdery dust we all know.

We were all panting, but unlucky for us a crowd of mortals was forming around.

"Great now we're gonna get arrested for causing trouble at an airport" I said worriedly. "Oh no we're not." Percy said. He pulled out a small green orb and shouted

"Échete dei TIPOTA!"

All of a sudden a big green mist came, and all the mortals were doing what they were before the demon donkey girl thing attacked.

"Ok how did you-"He cut me off. "I'll answer all your questions on the plane. We can eat there. I want to get out of here before we're attacked again." said Percy.

"No argument with you there."

I called the window seat, Nico slid in next to me Percy rolled his eyes, and then he got the last seat.

"So care to start explaining, what all of that was about starting with the donkey demon?" I said.

"That was an empousai. The last one I met was a weird cheerleader who tried to eat me. Kelli." He said simply.

"Wow she sounds like fun." Nico said sarcastically.

Percy and I rolled our eyes.

"Anyway, they're kind of like vampires, and feed off of dumb males." He pointed to Nico.

Nico glared but didn't say anything.

"And about that little green orb thing, it's something I found in the old oracle's attic. It helps when mortals are affected by the mist, and find us looking like we committed a felony." Nico and I nodded.

"Well now that that's worked out, let's get some grub." Nico said.

Percy called a flight attendant and we finished eating before the plane took off. And Percy was asleep within five minutes. I scoffed. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

I said turning away from him stiffly.

"Ok. What's up with the cold shoulder?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the girl you were flirting with?" I said irritably.

He chuckled.

"Tyra, you can't seriously be mad over that. She was a empousai!"

"Yeah well you didn't know that when you were flirting with her. And you had no problem whatsoever with her feeling up your arm muscles and whatnot."

"She didn't even touch me all she said was that I was a little muscular."

"She said a lot more than that actually, and you didn't seem to mind all that much." I said.

Nico sat back for a second thinking.

Then he smirked.

"I know what this is."

"What is it then?" I asked really wanting the crap about to come out of his mouth.

He got a real smug look on his face and said "You're jealous."

I scoffed. "Please, and what exactly am I jealous of, some slutty vampire thing?"

"No, me talking to another girl."

"Get over yourself."

"I will if you admit the truth."

"Don't hold your breath." I glared at him, and he stared at me.

Finally the smug look came off his face. "Fine whatever." He turned away and I did too.

This is gonna be a long quest. I sighed and drifted asleep.


	14. Hotels!

When I woke up we had landed.

Nico looked at me and turned away.

What a jerk!

We left the airport and headed to a hotel.

We didn't want to spend all our money so we all slept in one room.

Plus if we were attacked its better if we are together.

While Percy settled everything Nico pulled me to the side.

" Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you know why I'm mad?"

I shook my head.

"Well because, I think it's real hypocritical for you to be mad at me because of the girl."

I turned away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hear me out. Do you know all the stuff I hear about you and Ryan, 'cutest couple, so sweet'? Don't you think I get jealous sometimes. I know he likes Danielle and everything but don't you think I get jealous too sometimes?" he said looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" He cut me off

"I know you didn't. It's just, Ryan 's awesome and a singer and great, I'm just Nico."

I took a step closer.

" You're wrong." I said, he looked confused for a moment.

" You're much more than that." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him when Percy appeared.

"Got our room!" We both stepped back startled.

"Let's go." He pushed us ahead towards our room.

"So we're in Cali. Let's do something. Let's go party." Nico said.

"Um one we're on a quest to save Olympus, not party, two you're like eleven." Said Percy matter-a-factly .

" I'm fourteen!" Nico said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Percy said.

Plopping down on a chair.

"Come on, Nico's right. Tomorrow we're going to fight Oceanus, who knows if we're ever going to have fun again. We could all die tomorrow. We really should do something." Percy sighed.

" Fine. Let's go." Nico and I grinned.

" Well, for starters, let's find a place to go." I said.

Nico smiled a weird smile.

" I think I can be of assistance there."

"Uh uh. No way. Whenever you smile like that some crazy ish goes down nope." But Nico was still grinning.

This is gonna be interesting.


End file.
